Beep Beep Beep
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. This is what Erin heard while she slept. Beep Beep Beep. She thought it might have been the neighbors. "Turn that damn beeping off ' she yelled furiously. She started to get quiet. Beep Beep Beep. She covered her ears to try and tune it out. Beep Beep Beep. All through the night she heard this infernal beeping. Beep Beep Beep. Finally she fell asleep from fatigue. Beep Beep Beep. She woke up half past twelve. "Aaaah" she yawned. When she looked at the clock Erin was surprised to see the red numbers flashing 12:30. "Wow it's late" she said. "Welp time to get on the internet" Then, out of curiosity, she quieted down and listened. Beep Beep Beep. "Dammit " she mumbled. This beeping now irritated her immensely, but she decided to leave it alone. Beep Beep Beep. Erin went to her computer in the corner of her fairly large one room apartment. She sat at her desk and went onto Imgur and browsed the latest posts. After an insane fit of laughter over a hilarious post she quieted down and noticed something peculiar. There seemed to be no cars outside. Her apartment complex was right beside a very busy street and there was usually the constant sound of traffic, especially at this time of day. However, now, it was completely silent. Beep Beep Beep. Except for the other strange thing which was the beeping which was still going on at the same pace. Annoyed, she decided to talk to her neighbors about it later. Before it drove her insane. Erin stayed on her computer late into the night. She dreaded every moment of silence when she would have to hear the beeping. After a while, Erin reluctantly decided to go to sleep. It was extremely quiet that night, except for the constant beeping. Beep Beep Beep. She got little sleep that night. Never doing more than dozing for a couple of minutes. Another weird thing she noticed at this time is that there seemed to be no people. Even during the day she noticed that there was no sound of people going about there daily business. She decided that in the morning she would talk to her neighbors and get to the bottom of this. Beep Beep Beep. Morning came and Erin woke up from her light doze, irritated. This irritation was worsened by the beeping that was still going on. Beep Beep Beep. She put on some clothes and made herself a cup of coffee. Beep Beep Beep. She was going to find the source of this damned beeping. Beep Beep Beep. Erin sat sipping her coffee in irritation and a slight feel of happiness that she was going to finally discover the source of the beeping. Beep Beep Beep. After finishing her coffee Erin put her cup in the sink and headed to the door. Beep Beep Beep. She grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. Beep Beep Beep. She opened the door and all she saw was an endless expanse of white as far as the eye could see. Beep Beep Beep. Erin slowly stepped out into the expanse. "Hello?" she said with a mixture of confusion and fear. Beep Beep Beep. "Hello?!" she yelled terrified and in even more confusion. Beep Beep Beep. "Hello!!?" she cried as she fell to her knees "Where am I?" she said while sobbing. "I'm sorry, but he may never wake up" the doctor said to the two parents. A crying woman and what looked to be a Filipino man, but he wasn't sure, who was comforting her. There was also a young man sitting near where they were standing who was apparently the guy's best friend. "I can't believe this happened to Ian" he said in a state of complete melancholy. Beep Beep Beep echoed the life support through the emergency room. Beeep Beep Beep. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life